


Number

by Tenkaii



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, comedia, ficción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenkaii/pseuds/Tenkaii
Summary: Uno, trece, tres, trescientos sesenta y cinco, esos y muchos números mas empezaron a cobrar sentido en la vida de Yuri Plisetsky de una forma que nadie había previsto, una bella y mágica forma.
Relationships: Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky
Kudos: 2





	1. ¡365!

**Author's Note:**

> El presente fanfic es de mi cuenta de wattpad que esta siendo publicado hoy en Ao3.
> 
> Editar aquí es el mismísimo infierno.
> 
> Fecha de publicación: 10/06/2018

_Narrado por Yuri Plisetsky_

El día parecía ser prometedor, al menos así lo creía yo, las competencias estaban lejos, las practicas no eran tan agotadoras y para darle el toque final era que el Katsudon y Víctor no estarían para la práctica de hoy, según tenía entendido ellos se mudarían a una casa un poco más grande, ya que después de la Grand Prix empezaron a vivir juntos en el departamento de Víctor, pero creo que con Makachin ya no había espacio suficiente para todos.

Así que estaríamos en la práctica solo Mila, Georgi y Yakov. Ya que Lilia dijo que debía hacer la colada, así que probablemente no vendría. Practicaríamos solo nosotros como en los viejos tiempos...además habría mas campo en la pista de hielo y por ultimo lo más importante: Mi abuelo nos dio Katsudon pirozkhi para merendar.

— Vayan a los vestuarios a cambiarse —dijo Yakov, mientras más rápido lo hagamos, más rápido pasara el tiempo y pronto podremos comer los pirozkhi's Katsudon.

Entre a los vestuarios junto a Georgi lanzando mi mochila en dirección de la banqueta.

— ¿Yuri sabes cuál es mi casillero? —Georgi estaba en los casilleros, tratando de decidir cuál era el suyo, con Víctor y el cerdo los casilleros se habían movido varias veces y ahora era difícil recordar cual era el de uno.

— Mmm creo que estaba dos a la izquierda de Víctor y una abajo del mío.

— ¿Hueles eso Yuri?

— ... — empecé a oler ese aroma que había mencionado Georgi— ¿Flores?

— ¿Crees que sea el perfume de Mila?

— No lo creo. Este huele bien--- ¡Auch!—Mila se había acercado y me dio un golpe en la cabeza con su teléfono celular.

— ¿Qué dijiste Yuri acerca de mi perfume?.... oigan si huele bastante bien para un vestuario de chicos—Mila se introdujo al vestuario buscando de donde era ese olor sin resultado alguno.

— Bruja mejor vuelta a tu vestuario... —me acerque a mi casillero para sacar mis patines, pero apenas lo abrí cayó encima mío una avalancha de rosas rojas— ¡Aahh! De donde--- 

— ¡Yuri, que lindo! —Mila empezó a sacar fotos mientras Georgi me ayudaba a salir de tanta rosa.

— ¡Hay no! ¡Tengo que decírselo a Lilia! —Mila marco en su teléfono esperando respuesta.

— ¿se puede saber por qué tanto alboroto? —Yakov entro topándose con la misma imagen: yo tratando de quitarme los pétalos del pelo.

— Si Lilia...puede ser...claro que si...esto tiene pinta de serlo...nuestro Yuri está creciendo...lo sé...bueno será por ahí. — Mila colgó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sentía que esto no iba terminar bien para mí—Lilia dice que movamos todo esto a tu departamento, así que agarren un montón y vamos en marcha.

Mila cogió un montón de rosas en sus brazos saliendo de los vestuarios, había sido una indicación de Lilia y pobre de aquel que la desobedecía.

Después de una hora ya todos estábamos en mi departamento con todas las rosas, Mila se encargó de que no olvidemos ninguna. Lilia nos esperaba con un montón de jarrones.

— ¡Se puede saber...QUE MIERDA VOY A HACER CON ESTAS ROSAS!

— antes que nada deben poner las rosas en los jarrones... ¡Ahora! —Lilia ha hablado y todos nos pusimos manos a la obra-ah y cuente cuantas son.

Mi día que parecía que iba a terminar bien, termino siendo un día para contar rosas, que molesto. De esa manera pasamos el día y cuando oscureció Mila exclamo con fuerza:

— al fin. Son todas y serian—se detuvo a contar haciendo muecas y moviendo los dedos- trescientos sesenta y cinco... ¡espera! ¡¿que?!

— Increíble nuestro Yuri está creciendo—Lilia empezó a dramatizar sacando un pañuelo y secando sus lágrimas invisibles

— ¡puedes imaginártelo Georgi! El montón de dinero que debió invertir.

— ¡El poder del amor!

La situación empieza a desesperarme, no entendía un carajo, ¿qué era lo realmente emocionante? Vi a Yakov y al parecer el tampoco entendía nada y al coro preguntamos:

— ¿Qué tiene de emocionante?-las miradas que nos enviaron eran asesinas.

— ¡Mila, explícaselo!

— Veras Yuri cuando te regalan rosas es muy importante el color y el número de estas....en esta ocasión te regalaron ¡365 rosas!

— ¡pudieron ser dos y no le veo lo impresionante!

— ¡Eres idiota! Significa: ¡Todo el año he pensado en ti! Y al ser de color rojo son pensamientos románticos. Yuuuuri, alguien está enamorado de ti.

Eso fue el colmo, de un grito retire a todas esas personas de mi departamento que ahora olería a rosas por un mes.

— ¡Estoy podrido con esa idea! ¿Enamorado alguien de mí? ¡Ja!

— Miau~~

Vi como mi gata, Mish, se acercaba a mí con un papel en la boca. Es increíble que se me acercara después de haber sido enterrada en rosas, creí que seguiría molesta. Pero al parecer Mish estaba de excelente humor sosteniendo ese papel. Cuando lo recogí decía:

_Para: Yuri Plisetsky_

_~~Serán 365 rosas, pero aun así, no compiten con tu belleza. ~~_

_¿Qué me hiciste para pensarte tanto?_

Y en el reverso de la misma decía:

_P.d.: En caso de que no seas Yuri Plisetsky te pido una disculpa, deberían dejar de cambiar tan seguido de casilleros. Estas rosas son solo para mi gran amor: Yuri Plisetsky, nuevamente disculpa la confusión y por favor regresa las rosas y esta nota al casillero._

Ya entendía el buen humor de Mish, igual a los otros se burlaba de la situación. Volví a leer la tarjeta, quien quiera que haya hecho esto...sí que era un idiota.

Alguien tan idiota que se las arregló para meter a un casillero tanta rosa y que logro hacerlo sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Volví a leer la tarjeta y esta vez no pude evitar formar una pequeña sonrisa.

Esta situación tan idiota, realmente hizo a mi corazón, un poquito, solo un poco...feliz.


	2. ¡Rosas y Pirozkhis!

_Narrado por Yuri Plisetsky_  
  
¡Voy matar a Mila! Corta. 

Mila había subido la foto de las rosas a las redes sociales, solo basto que Pichit la vea y esta foto paso por todo el mundo...literal por todo el puto mundo, la foto tenia comentarios en portugués, tailandés, en indi. No era una foto cualquiera para colmo, no, nooo, era justo la primera foto que me saco Mila, en ella se mostraba como salía de un montón de rosas ayudado por la mano de Georgi, solo que Mila la recorto para que solo saliera la mano de Georgi sin dar alguna señal de que sea él. Imagínenlo: Yo saliendo del montón de rosas con pétalos enredados en el pelo sosteniendo la mano de alguien, como si hubiese sido una invitación con una leve sonrisa y con mis mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Conclusión, parecía que yo estaba bien idiota....o enamorado, que viene siendo lo mismo.

Si iba a matar a Mila por haber subido la foto, a Pichit lo iba a matar, lo iba a revivir y luego volvería a matarlo ya que cuando compartió la foto puso en la publicación:

“De vándalo Ruso a Tigre del hielo, para luego ser el hada Rusa que paso a convertirse en... ¡¿una princesa?! ¿Quién será el príncipe? Esos detalles solo da uno <3 al fin nuestro Yuri Plisetsky se ha enamorado (ya le tocaba)”

Aunque luego lo pensé bien y decidí no hacerlo, porque lidiar con los abogados, el juicio y la cárcel.... ¡Que pereza! Para asegurarme de que no mataría a Mila apenas la viese preferí ir a entrenar desde la madrugada.

— ¡Mierda, olvide traer mi desayuno! —debido a las prisas lo deje en la cocina, deje el bolsón debajo de la banca de “Kiss and cry”, bueno no había de otra entrenaría hasta que lleguen Mila y Yakov para después escabullirme a tomar un desayuno decente, dudo que vengan Víctor y el cerdo ya que este se estaba quejando de fuertes dolores en la cadera, según Lilia debía de ser frio...aunque con las risas de Mila y Georgi mejor no averiguo más.

Aunque había una razón más para que yo este entrenando desde tan temprano, pero jamás se la diría a nadie. Tenía mucha curiosidad sobre el idiota de las rosas, haciendo a un lado el significado, había costado un ojo de la cara todas esas rosas.

Quise quitármelo de la cabeza, pero las rosas estaban en todas partes de mi departamento, hasta a mi gata Mish parecía que le encantaron las rosas...además tengo la pequeñísima esperanza de que vuelva a aparecer pronto, ¡eran 365 rosas! El tipo merecía al menos un gracias.

Las horas pasaron hasta que Mila llego, dirigiéndose directamente a los vestuarios masculinos, para minutos después salía suspirando fuertemente, esa era la señal para irme.

— Yuri~~no hay nada, creí que después de esa declaración, te mandaría aunque sea una carta de amor o yo que sé.

— Seguramente lo de ayer fue solo una mala broma—y una de muy mal gusto, salí de la pista y me dirigí a donde deje el bolsón con mis cosas, Mila empezó a seguirme el paso.

— ¿Enserio estas así de fresco? A mí me dolería un montón. Sería un golpe a mi orgullo además----Mila se detuvo de hablar y empezó a tartamudear— Yu-Yuri mi-mi-ra eso-

No tenía idea a que se refería Mila, pero empecé a notar un leve aroma....era ¡pirozkhi! Ok. Tengo mucha hambre, ya me imagino cosas, me dirigí a mi bolsón, cuando lo abrí, mi sorpresa fue inmensa.

Dentro había rosas rojas puestas de tal modo que cuando abra el cierre del bolsón; estas salgan, tenían los tallos algo cortos, así que por eso entraron y con un poco de cuidado las saque del bolsón.

— ¡Yuri! Qué lindo, así que no era una broma y de verdad que es todo un romántico, haber serian... ¡24! —Mila se calló de golpe, no es que quiera saberlo pero...

— ...¿Qué...qué significa?

— Ni idea sobre el número, pero el color significa amor. ¡Que lindas rosas! — Mila tenía razón eran bellas pero:

— SE PUEDE SABER QUE VOY A HACER CON TANTA ROSA, ¡NI LOCO LLEVO ESO MAS A MI DEPARTAMENTO! —Mila no espero ni dos segundos y arranco las rosas de mis manos, empezando a hablar.

Sinceramente no le escuche nada, el olor a pirozkhi se había vuelto más fuerte y mi estómago no paraba de sonar, me di cuenta que el olor provenía del bolsón, así que a riesgo de encontrar más rosas metí mi mano, sacando una bolsa con una nota enganchada a la misma y empecé a leerla:

_~Para: Yuri Plisetsky~_

_Que gran diferencia de números (365 a 24), pero no quiero que pienses que el tamaño de mi amor por ti ha cambiado. Si te soy sincero pensé en ti por un año entero, pero eran pensamientos fugaces, pensamiento antes de dormir o cuando empiezo mi día, aunque ahora no es así, si te preguntas el significado de estas rosas._   
_24 rosas: Pienso en ti las 24 horas del día._

_♡Que me has hecho Plisetsky.♡_

Mire el reverso de la tarjeta...quizás decía algo más.

_P.D: No deberías entrenar desde tan temprano, acaso quieres matarme de la preocupación, tienes que dormir como Dios manda, pero sé que eres muy testarudo (algo que me encanta_   
_De ti) para hacerme caso, pero al menos podrías traerte tu desayuno...estoy seguro que no sabe cómo los de tu abuelo, pero de igual manera están hechos con amor (saben bien)_

_Por cierto, deberían cerrar con llave la puerta trasera de la pista de patinaje ;-)_

Me quede leyendo la tarjeta una y otra y otra vez, ¿en qué momento había entrado? ¿Cómo coloco todo eso sin que no me diera cuenta? Espera ¿dijo algo de mi abuelo? Abrí la bolsa encontrando con muchos pirozkhi's y estaban recién hechos, Mila seguía en su monologo pero una de sus frases hizo que le ponga atención.

— ...no te preocupes Yuri yo me quedare con estas rosas.

— ¡No! —de un rápido movimiento le quite las rosas a Mila— ¡son mías!

La cara de Mila era impagable, pero que más daba tenia pirozkhi y tenía mis rosas que más podía pedir, sostuve a ambos en mis brazos mientras acercaba mi cara a las rosas para así olerlas, quizás Mila estaba sacando fotos a montones, pero ahora lo único que me importaba era conseguir un florero para mis rosas.

_~Que me has hecho idiota de las rosas ~_

\--------------


	3. Una Rosa del Cielo

_Narrado por Yuri Plisetsky_

Mila empezó a molestarme con eso de "si no te gustan las rosas, dámelas a mí". No. Son MIS rosas y se lo hice saber de la forma más amable.

— NO TE ACERQUES A MIS ROSAS ¡VIEJA BRUJA! O ME LA PAGARAS—obviamente Mila empezó a molestarme más, pero aparte Víctor y el cerdo habían visto las fotos y gracias a Mila estaban al tanto de todo.

— ¡Yurio! Te prohíbo relacionarte con alguien tan peligroso. —Víctor sostenía su celular donde mostraba una foto de la última nota... ¡Mila traidora!

— Víctor tiene razón...no te espanta un poquito que alguien te observe y sepa el entorno en donde estas mejor que tú. —el katsudon como siempre apoyando al idiota Víctor, siguieron hablando, pero yo estaba pensando en lo que habían dicho, podríamos decir que tenía a un acosador o a un psicópata detrás mío...pero visto de otro modo alguien estaba pendiente de mí, alguien se preocupaba de mi bienestar, si me hubiese querido hacer algún daño ya lo habría hecho, si metió tanta rosa y nadie se dio cuenta, momentos para atacarme no le faltaban, pero no lo hacía, en sus notas se podía ver cariño hacia mí, para alguien me había convertido en su razón de ser, para el idiota de las rosas yo soy su mundo. Sé que es creerme mucho, pero el simple hecho de pensarlo me hace....

— muy feliz—esperen ¿eso lo dije o lo pensé? me fije en las expresiones de los dos, eran impagables, pero me arrepentí de haberlo dicho ya que Víctor me sostuvo de mis hombros y empezó a jalonearme.

— ¡Yurio se puede saber que estas consumiendo, mucha azúcar, alcohol, drogas, sea lo que sea déjalo! —después de eso Víctor y el katsudon me vigilan constantemente y Víctor siguió el consejo de la nota, empezó a cerrar con llave y varios candados la puerta trasera...no voy a mentir deseaba saber cómo haría el idiota de las rosas para llegar a donde estoy, ya que no solo el par ese empezó a asustarse con la idea de un acosador, si no que ¡todos del puto circuito pensaban lo mismo! Aunque esperaba algo, no llego ninguna rosa o nota por lo menos por dos semanas, al menos ya habían bajado la vigilancia en mí, pronto las competiciones volverían y yo estaba entrenando a mas no poder, por lo que me quedaba hasta tarde, normalmente me acompañaban Mila, Georgi o el katsudon incluso Víctor, aunque se quedaba dormido en las bancas, pero por alguna razón el día de hoy estaba solo en la pista.

Víctor y Yuuri salieron corriendo debido a que Makachin se había salido de la casa, por fin respiraba, era libre y lo primero que hice fue a quitarle la llave y los candados a la puerta trasera. Despues de toda la salida de emergencia siempre debía estar abierta ¿verdad? No es que quisiera que entre el idiota de las rosas.

Me quede practicando en la pista que hasta que me falto el aliento, no note nada raro entre mis cosas o el lugar, al parecer el idiota de las rosas no vendría hoy, simplemente debió de aburrirse de perseguirme. No voy a pensar más en eso, no y no mi humor no va depender de ese idiota.

Me dirigí a la puerta principal abriéndola de par en par, no di ni siquiera un paso y apareció delante de mí una rosa amarilla ¿flotando? Es difícil de decir, esta tenía una nota, cuando quise agarrarla me detuve al pensar que podría tener espinas, pero mi curiosidad fue más grande, trate de jalar la rosa, pero fue ahí donde me di cuenta que la rosa estaba sujetada por un hilo finísimo el cual estaba sujeto a un pequeño clavo de la puerta. Al parecer si se abría la puerta de par en par la rosa caería en frente de quien las abrió. Al parecer el idiota de las rosas no era tan idiota.

Desate el hilo de la rosa, era una rosa muy bonita de color amarillo... ¿qué mierda significa? Empecé a leer la nota:

_♡Para: Yuri Plisetsky♡_

_Si encontraste esta rosa, significa que mi plan A para que la encontraras ha fracasado, pues tenía fe que tu curiosidad te llevara a abrir la puerta trasera y salir por ahí, pero esta nota no es muy diferente de la otra._   
_No quiero justificarme, pero necesito decirlo la vigilancia que te pusieron hizo casi imposible acercarse a ti, las competencias se acercan y sé que entrenaras hasta el cansancio, solo te pido que salgas por la puerta trasera._

_Estoy divagando....esta rosa significa el amor secreto que siento por ti, al menos eso simboliza el color, el hecho de que sea solo una es una manera de decirte: Que eres la única persona en mi corazón y que me enamore de ti a primera vista, aunque no me notaste, yo si lo hice y ahora solo existes tú en mi cabeza._

_Quisiera preguntarte algo:_

_♡ ¿Cómo te convertiste en mi razón de ser, en mi mundo, mi querido Yuri?♡_

— ¡Ja! Lo sabía—con la rosa empecé a dar pequeños saltos repitiendo: lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía. ¡esperen que estoy haciendo! Me metí de nuevo a la pista...después de todo había olvidado cerrar la puerta trasera, eso podía ser peligroso.

Cuando la abrí vi en el piso una bolsa trasparente con un gran moño y con una nota colgada.

_La curiosidad mato al gato_   
_♡Yuri-chan♡ ;-)_

_P.D: Espero que te gusten._

Había caído de redondo en su juego, cuando me fije en el contenido de la bolsa vi que eran chocolates en forma de gatitos, cuando los probé solo puede decir:

— ¡Que rico! —tenían el sabor perfecto junto con el olor y la forma, los mejores chocolates que probé, con mis chocolates y mi rosa llegue a mi departamento, encontrándome con Mish.

— Mira Mish... —mi gata se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a mi sala, sea cual sea la intuición de los animales, cuando alcance a Mish ella estaba en la mesita de la sala con un pequeño florero su lado.

— Mish como sabías que.....

— Miau

Era increíble hasta a mi gata ya le agradabas... ¡Mish traidora! Despues de colocar la rosa en el florero me senté en piso y solo podía ver mi rosa amarilla, cada vez me parecía más hermosa, comí unos cuantos chocolates más y me dormí. Quizá fue el cansancio pero cuando dormí solo pude pensar en respuesta a la nota de mi idiota de las rosas:

_~Quien sabe. Yo también quisiera saber...sobre todo cuando empezaste a entrar a mi corazón~_

\-------------

_**Bueno...cuesta escribir cosas cursis, regrese y espero quedarme. Próximamente:** _

_**"Tres sin etiqueta"** _


	4. Tres sin etiqueta

_Narrado por Yuri Plisetsky_

— El día que te cases va ser sobre mi cadáver me oíste bien sobre mi cadáver. —esta era la número veinte que Víctor decía lo mismo.

— ¡Víctor estas exagerando! —y esa era la contestación número veinte del cerdo, todo esto se había iniciado por mi idiotez, ya que después de tener la rosa y lo otro fui directo a mi departamento donde apenas vi a Mish y me tome una selfie con ella y mi rosa subiéndola a las redes, para cuando me di cuenta Víctor ya me daba el sermón de mi vida.

— ¡Pero Yuuri y si un día de estos le manda las 108 rosas, ese tipo es muy persistente! —no tenía ni idea de lo que hablaban, ya que de simbología se poco o nada, si el idiota de las rosas no hubiera explicado el significado de las rosas que me mandaba, yo no me habría enterado de nada; cansado de la situación suspire, gran error mío, ahora me miraban asustados.

— Ves lo que te digo Yuuri, hasta esta suspirando o sea ¡Yurio suspirando!

— Víctor no todo tiene que ser relacionado a una manera romántica....

— Decidido nos vamos a inscribir en la competencia de caridad...así Yurio no tendrá tiempo para pensar en nada de esas cosas.

— ¡¡¡¡ ¿EH?!!!!

Y así fue, realmente Víctor es un paranoico recibo unas rosas y él ya me ve casado con hijos y nietos. Bueno en fin tampoco podía negarme; la competencia de caridad no era algo para ganar prestigio, era como su nombre, su objetivo era reunir fondos con ayuda de los patinadores o gente interesada en el patinaje para diversas causas, a veces el número de participantes era tan bajo que no se podía realizar de acuerdo a lo establecido y los participantes convivían con la audiencia o con los beneficiados, la campaña de este año titula "Patines sueltos" y la imagen dos pequeños patines con las agujetas desatadas. Era obvio que el evento era dirigido en ayuda a los niños.

Para mi suerte atraemos suficiente público y competidores, así que no tuve que chocar con algún niño, no es que no me gusten solo que de alguna forma termina mal mis encuentros con ellos, como fui el primero en presentarse debía ahora de esperar al katsudon y a Víctor a que terminaran, sé que estoy bajo advertencia de no moverme, pero...

¡Tengo hambre! Me trajeron aquí muy temprano y no pude desayunar, dudo que el idiota de las rosas pueda encontrarme y traerme algo para comer.

Empecé a sentir un ligero aroma en el aire, olía extremadamente bien así que empecé a seguirlo quizás y era un vendedor ambulante, mientras seguía el aroma note unos pétalos de rosa en el piso, pero estos no estaban esparcidos sino iban en línea recta, no pude evitar ponerme feliz; el idiota de las rosas me había encontrado y había dejado un rastro para encontrarlo; empecé a seguir el camino hasta toparme con esas canastillas donde colocan las cosas que te lanzan después de una presentación, aunque era un evento de caridad las fans siempre estaban presentes con ese tipo de detalles, me detuve a observarlos, el rastro había desaparecido al menos eso creí ya que empezaba de nuevo un tramo más allá, empecé a correr y a reírme; me sentía un niño buscando un tesoro.

El camino de rosas me llevo a los vestidores, antes de entrar trate de arreglarme el pelo, tenía que estar presentable ¿no?, cuando entre vi en la banca un grupo de tres rosas blancas sujetadas por un lindo listón rojo que formaba un moño, como no había nadie entre a recogerlas. Esto era un poco raro no tenía ninguna etiqueta o nota solo en el listón estaba bordado mi nombre:

_Yuri Plisetsky_

Sostuve con ambas manos el grupo de rosas, admirándolas puesto que eran bastante grandes y muy lindas, si sabía que eran para mí pero... ¿Qué rayos significaban? Me quede mirándolas por un buen rato hasta que solté un suspiro.

— No lo entiendo ¿qué significan?

Sentí como alguien agarraba mis caderas, se pegaba a mí y colocaba su barbilla en mi clavícula con su boca muy cerca de mi oído y con una voz muy profunda susurraba:

— Te amo

Me quede de piedra, esa voz me estremeció lo suficiente como para no soltarme o si quiera moverme, ese alguien tomo más confianza y paso sus brazos hasta cruzarlos sobre mi pecho, en otras palabras me estaba abrazando por detrás.

— Te amo... —y ahí esta esa voz de nuevo, era demasiado para mi sentí como el color se subía a mi rostro hasta que-al menos es lo que creo que significan Yuri~chan.

Gire mi cabeza lo suficiente para ver quién era: ¡JJ! — ¡Suéltame! — aunque pedí que me soltara no hice ningún movimiento estaba muy cómodo en esa posición....espera ¿qué? Decidido, tanta rosa está afectando mi cerebro. Note de nuevo el delicioso aroma mezclado ahora con una fragancia algo era claro una era la colonia de JJ y la otra era de comida ahí recordé que moría de hambre y mi estómago no tardo en traicionarme sonando de manera escandalosa.

— Yuri-chan no me digas que tienes hambre

— Te estas ganando un golpe

— ¿No quieres que te invite un poco, son pirozkhi's~~~?

— ... —mi estómago volvió a rugir, note que JJ llevaba en una de sus manos una bolsa, el soltó un poco el agarre para sacar de la bolsa un pirozkhi, mientras que con una mano me sostenía por el pecho con la otra ponía el pirozkhi frente mío mientras yo seguía sosteniendo mis rosas....

— Di "aaa" mi Yuri-chan— ¿Qué clase de situación era esta? ¿Qué confianzas se trae el idiota de JJ? Mi mente era todo un lio, pero muy en fondo, repito, me sentía cómodo entre los brazos de JJ hasta parecía que encajaba perfectamente, ante la idea solo pude ruborizarme.

— ¡Yurio! ¿Dónde estás? —escuche al katsudon a distancia, debía de soltarme...debía. JJ se giró un poco hacia la puerta soltándome en el proceso, justo cuando llego el Katsudon. — ¡Yurio así que aquí estabas.....

— Yuuri de Víctor se te antoja—JJ le ofrecía el pirozkhi mientras el otro entrecerraba los ojos ¿qué ideas se hará el katsudon? Por su cara algo me dice que me espera otro discurso.

— ... —mi estómago volvió a sonar y el cerdo pareció reaccionar—Yurio vamos a comer algo ¿vienes?

— Lo siento Yuuri de Víctor, pero Yuri-chan ya estaba comiendo conmigo.

— ¿Eh? — El cerdo se quedó sin palabras y yo también debido al movimiento de JJ, coloco el pirozkhi en su boca mordiéndolo por un lado quedando la otra esquina libre, él la coloco en mi dirección me sostuvo apretando mis brazos a mi torso ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué coma de ese lado del pirozkhi mientras él lo sujeta del otro? ¡¿Que se ha fumado este idiota?!...pero se veía muy bien, mierda porque tenía que ser tan débil ante la comida.

Termine haciéndolo....solo era un mordidita, pero al ver la cara de JJ y la del cerdo reaccione ¡Qué coño acabo de hacer! De una patada aleje a JJ de mí, quería decir algo en mi defensa, pero tenía la boca llena sentía mi rostro arder al ver al cerdo y yo simplemente salí corriendo empujando al cerdo que estaba en la puerta en dirección de los baños me moría de la vergüenza.

Estuve encerrado en los baños unos 10 minutos hasta que volví a salir encontrándome con Víctor y Yuuri parecía que discutían, no me habían visto así que me acerque a escuchar lo que decían.

— ¡Te lo juro Víctor no me estoy inventando nada Yurio y JJ----

— Yuuri debió ser tu imaginación 

— Pero Víctor...

— Nada, nada. Imposible que Yurio haga eso, o sea Yurio

— ¡Yo los vi!

— Entonces Yuuri tenemos que ir al oculista con emergencia te me estas quedando ciego ¿o estas borracho para ver ese tipo de cosas?

— ¡Víctor!

Así que de eso se trataba. Katsudon chismoso, si será el muy vende patria. De manera lenta me aleje de ellos aunque no sabía a donde ir así que simplemente me puse a caminar por los pasillos, no quería ir por donde estaba la pista ya que el evento de caridad seguía en marcha.....y a todo esto ¿Que hacia JJ aquí? Escuche que ayudaba en este tipo de eventos, pero nunca creí que era verdad.

Es cierto JJ debía de seguir por aquí, en lo personal no quiero encontrármelo de nuevo, ya que al parecer mi sentido común estaba estropeado el día de hoy, mientras caminaba me di cuenta que no sabía dónde había dejado mis rosas, genial. No pude evitar ponerme triste.

Mis pasos me llevaron a las canastillas, siempre lanzaban mis fans gatos o tigres de peluche después de alguna de mis presentaciones, pero me sorprendió que encima de toda esa pila de peluches estaba colocado con mucho cuidado un gran peluche de un león rodeado con cintas, las cuales traían mi nombre bordado en una de sus esquinas, estaban de tal forma que sujetaban en el estómago del león un libro y... ¡mis rosas!

Sin dudarlo tome al peluche y salí por la puerta de atrás en dirección a mi departamento, una vez ahí quite las cintas del peluche, mis rosas aun seguían sin etiqueta y acompañaban al libro que título "Simbología para Novatos" cuando lo abrí una nota cayó al suelo, la recogí y de manera ansiosa empecé a leerla:

_Querido Yuri_

_Me siento un idiota, primero sería porque descubrí que no comprendías mis mensajes como yo creía._

_Y segundo pero más importante se suponía que hoy me armaría de valor y me presentaría ante ti, pero sinceramente no sé qué me detuvo, pudo haber sido el temor de que nos interrumpieran o quizás al verte tan bello sosteniendo las rosas con mi declaración directa admirándolas y tan cerca tuyo logro quitarme todas mis palabras._

_Siento un dolor inmenso por ello..._

_Quiero volver a decírtelo una y mil veces hasta que no te quede duda alguna._

_~TE AMO MI YURI~_

Una idea loca vino a mi mente, pero la deseche inmediatamente, era demasiado absurda como para volver a pensarla, deje la nota y tome al peluche en mis brazos, era muy lindo no podía negarlo, no pude evitar abrazarlo.

_~Así que me amas...mi dulce idiota de las rosas~_

\------------------

_**Cuando te enamoras lo primero en traicionarte no es el corazón, es la mente.** _

_**Gracias a los que leen esta historia** _


	5. Mente Traicionera

_Narrado por Yuri Plisetsky_

Estaba algo oscuro, hasta donde tenía conocimiento seguía en mi departamento, en mi cama, sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la espalda, pegando mi cuerpo por completo al suyo, mi trasero estaba donde sería la entrepierna del otro, empecé a moverme tratando de liberarme, mis movimientos lograron que el otro empezara a despertar tanto como el, como lo de ahí abajo, por Dios esa cosa era inmensa.

— Me estas tentando Plisetsky. —Ahí estaba esa voz, que me estremecía hasta la última fibra de mi ser, acerco su labios a mi oído donde empezó a soplar de manera suave.

— Ah...aaa... —no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido, estaba perdiendo el control muy rápidamente, esa voz era demasiado para mí, empezó a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, pude observar que tenía brazos fuerte, manos grandes, yo empecé a moverme, frotándome aún más con su entrepierna.

— Estas jugando con fuego gatito —susurro de manera ronca en mi oído sacándome otro jadeo metió una de sus manos por medio del pijama recorriendo mi pecho hasta dar con uno de pezones, lo masajeo, apretó y jugo con de tal forma que me sacaba jadeos, aunque deseaba que continuara mi mente no dejaba de decirme que esto estaba mal, pero me sentía tan a gusto.

— Para...pa...deten...aa.te—Ya está, le hice caso a mi conciencia, por un momentos se detuvieron hasta que el volvió a hablar.

— Estas seguro Yuri-chan-su mano fue bajando hasta tocar mi entrepierna—esto parece muy feliz con lo que hago.

Al diablo mi conciencia, me di la vuelta aferrando a su cuello alcance sus labios, el me respondió con una intensidad asombrosa…solo ahí pude darme cuenta que la persona que estaba haciéndome delirar era JJ, ¡era Jean Jacques Leroy!

Sentí un fuerte golpe seguido de un pitido insistente, estaba en el suelo de mi habitación, el ruido era mi alarma y al parecer yo me había caído de la cama, me senté de golpe...todo había sido un sueño. Apague mi alarma para dirigirme a la cocina a darle desayuno a Mish, pero no había rastro de ella, cuando revise las ventanas encontré una abierta ¡Mish se había escapado! Me vestí lo más rápido que pude saliendo del departamento quedando sorprendido al ver atada con una correa a Mish en el barandal, esta parecía de buen humor, lo que llamaba la atención era que sostenía en su boca tres rosas de tallo largo y en lo que sería el collar de Mish llevaba una nota envuelta.

_Querido Yuri_

_Me pareció algo irónico que un gatito (tu) tenga otro gatito. ;-)_   
_Deberías tener cuidado la encontré lejos de aquí, tiene un temperamento como el tuyo, pero haciendo a un lado los arañazos es adorable ¿Me pregunto si serás así de cariñoso una vez que das el primer golpe?_

_P.D: las rosas significan Te amo_

— ¡Mish! —levante a Mish poniéndola frente mío, ella aun sostenía las rosas— ¿le rasguñaste?

Ella movió la cola...lo había hecho. Una idea vino a la mente, si le había rasguñado la cara debería tener una marca y si mis sospechas eran ciertas ya sabía quién era el idiota Rey de las rosas. Me metí en mi departamento buscando información si él ya se había ido a Canadá o seguía aquí, después de buscar tenía la idea que en el zoológico estaría Jean debido a un evento de caridad que seguía la misma línea al anterior, nunca me había preocupado tanto por ver si mi ropa combinaba, mientras me alistaba revisaba mi celular, pero no importaba que página veía todas pasaban a Jean, en algunos mostraban ese cuerpo que era...Esperen ¡que! ¡Ya estoy enloqueciendo! Me di una bofetada mental y salí en dirección del zoo.

Cuando llegue había un gran número de personas que metían cajas y cajas al zoo, demasiado tumulto para mi gusto, pensé en irme hasta que vi el gran cartel que ponía.

"Llegaron los grandes tigres blancos a nuestras instalaciones véalos y no olvide pasar por un souvenir"

Corrí en dirección de la entrada hasta chocar con uno de los trabajadores que cargaba múltiples cajas.

— Fíjate por donde vas... —Me detuve a media frase el rostro que se asomó entre las cajas era el de Jean, tenía la camisa arremangada luciendo así su brazos, sus fuertes brazos...las fotografías que vi eran nada a comparación de lo que veía. Espera Yuri ¡Que rayos te sucede! Desvié mi mirada ya que sentía el rostro muy caliente.

— Lo siento, lo siento Yuri-chan—los recuerdos de mi sueño llegaron a mi mente ruborizándome hasta las orejas, trate de salir corriendo de ahí, pero me detuvo la mano de Jean que se había aferrado a mi muñeca. No quería verlo a la cara; no pude resistir tenerlo tan cerca y le mire.

— No...Suelta...me...por favor— no puedo imaginar qué imagen le di después de todo mi voz salió entrecortada y jadeante, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas, sus ojos sorprendidos y su boca abierta a media palabra, aflojando su agarre en ese momento yo me libere y corrí en dirección de las jaulas de tigres del zoo. Mi corazón latía como loco, además había olvidado la razón de porque fui a buscarle. 

La función seria en la tarde divague por el zoo todo ese tiempo, no importaba a donde iba el de alguna manera toda me recordaba a ese desgraciado en especial la placa que estaba sobre el León, decía: el Rey de todos. Rey= Jean.

Fuera de eso tuve una tarde muy tranquila, al momento de la presentación de los tigres me coloque en primera fila y uno a uno fui viendo como entraban, eran bellísimos, cuando creí que había terminado la voz del presentador cambio a una que yo conocía.

— Damas y Caballeros presentes, es un gran honor para mí decirles que hoy tenemos suerte—JJ se quitó su gorra mostrándose así como el patrocinador del evento, el público estallo en aplausos.

— Hoy es un día muy especial, de todos los tigres que han podido ver, había una en especial con un terrible temperamento—el público soltó una exclamación de asombro— pero el día de hoy esta tigresa ha decidido presentarse por su propia voluntad.

JJ trono los dedos encendiendo la luz que daba al fondo del escenario, mostrando a una linda tigresa que despertaba de su sueño, levantándose para después sentarse, el público quedo sorprendido; no solo por la belleza de la misma, sino que en su cabeza poseía una pequeña corona de rosas rojas hechas de papel.

— Se ve que ella tiene un detalle para alguien—JJ hizo unas señas a algunos trabajadores sacándole la corona de rosas a la tigresa, que en vez de sentirse molesta se sentía alagada por la admiración hacia ella. Los trabajadores le entregaron la corona de rosas a JJ que después de unos segundos dijo:

— Esta aquí Yuri Plisetsky...nuestra querida tigresa tiene un presente para él. —Me acerque al sitio donde estaba JJ el cual me puso la corona de rojas, todo el mundo vitoreo en alegría y yo fui sacado de ahí acompañado de JJ, terminando solos.

— Eres tu ¿Verdad? El idiota de las rosas.

— ¿A ti te gustaría que fuera él? —JJ bajo el tono hasta un susurro-Me gustaría que así fuera....

— ¿Qué rayos estas murmurando?

— Eres noticia Yuri—Jean me rodeo hasta quedar a mi espalda sin tocarme acercando su boca a mi oreja—Me gustaría ser ese Yuri, quisiera...toda tu atención.

Y ahí estaba esa maldita voz, que lograba desubicarme al sentirla tan cerca, Jean coloco su mano sobre mi hombro resoplando en mi cuello, yo ya no pude más, empujándolo y huyendo de ahí. Al llegar a mi departamento recién note que en mi cabeza aún tenía la corona de rosas, quitándomela empecé a revisarlas, todas eran de papel....la curiosidad fue más grande, buscando tutoriales de internet llegue a la conclusión de que nunca, nunca en mi vida haría una rosa de papel, demasiado difícil para mi gusto.

Tome el libro que me había dado el idiota de las rosas al contarlas y revisar el significado mi rostro se sintió caliente. Revise en la corona hasta notar que tenía un papel bien enrollado que saque para leerlo.

_1.- Creo que nunca volveré a hacer esto....los tigres son algo peligrosos para ir poniéndoles rosas en la cabeza. Lo digo por ti y lo digo por la tigresa del zoo. Aunque no me arrepiento después de todo los tigres se ven bien con rosas ;-)._

_2.-Tranquilo no me hizo nada grave, ya que al parecer le agrado_

_3.- ¿Dime ya sabes quién soy?_

_♥_

Ahora sí que lo recordé...se suponía que iría averiguar si Jean era el idiota de las rosas; después de todo si lo era tendría el rasguño de Mish en la cara, entre a las redes sociales buscando el perfil de Jean encontrando una foto subida del evento, estaba haciendo su típica pose cerca del hábitat de los tigres blancos, se podía ver a la tigresa blanca que también posaba para la foto. Me fije bien en Jean y pude notar que no tenía tal rasguño en la cara, me sentí un poco desilusionado que no sea Jean... ¡QUE! ¡Que me está pasando! ¿¡Desilusionado de que no era Jean!? Esperen...Doble ¡QUE! ¿Cuándo había empezado a decirle Jean y no JJ?

Despues de darme un golpe para reaccionar llegue a la conclusión de ese idiota no era mi idiota de las rosas, volví a ver la foto subida leyendo su descripción: 

_Los tigres son bellos con rosas._

Empecé a desesperarme, o sea ¿era o no era? El hecho de que no tenga la marca del rasguño de Mish lo dejaba claro, entonces ¿cómo es que decían tantas cosas similares a las de las notas que recibía? Volví a leer la última nota dándole la vuelta viendo que aun había escrito algo.

_¿Confundido verdad? Gatito_

_♥_

La rabia se apodero de mi arrugando el papel lo tire al otro lado de la habitación...aunque después de unos minutos fui a recogerlo. Mish se había acercado a la corona de rosas empujándola a mi dirección con su nariz, me la volví a poner a la cabeza tocando mi reflejo en el espejo mis pensamientos volaron mientras sonría ligeramente.

_~Así que...soy la persona que más amas en tu vida..._   
_Mi idiota de las rosas~_

\-----------

_**A Yuri le dieron 11 rosas que significaría: La persona que más amo en mi vida.** _

_**Próximamente: "Dalias"** _


	6. Dalias

_Narrado por Yuri Plisetsky_

¿Puede existir algo más vergonzoso que abrir la puerta en pijama, el pelo hecho mierda, con baba en la cara y encontrarte a tu mejor amigo detrás de esta? Si, puede haber. 

Como por ejemplo lo que paso después de que yo abriera mi puerta por escuchar unos ruidos extraños, medio dormido hice pasar a Otabek a mi sala donde aun están mis rosas, todas, absolutamente todas, misteriosamente aún no se marchitan, lo vergonzoso e incómodo era explicarle del porque las estaba conservando....

¡Oh! ¡Vamos! No todos los días te topas con que tu amigo (o sea yo) este como quinceañera enamorada (aunque tengo dieciséis) y como empecé a contarle todo desde un principio también le conté sobre mis sospechas de que era Jean....y sobre mis últimos choques con él. Que quieren que les diga cuando Otabek pone esa cara de....de, bueno su cara, me es imposible ocultarle algo. Aunque eso sí, me guarde el "pequeñísimo" detalle sobre el sueño subido de tono en el cual participaba Jean y también sobre las notas.

— ¿Planeas conservarlas?

— Bueno... sería un desperdicio si las boto-

— Yuri, dime la verdad

— ¡Está bien! Sí, me gustan...son bonitas, sobre todo por el significado y las notas

— ¿Qué notas? — había metido la pata— ¡Yuri Plisetsky habla ahora!

— ¿O callo para siempre?

— O te arrepientes por siempre-me rindo era imposible con Otabek en ese plan, me pare para ir a buscar las notas y se las entregue con la cara completamente roja. Despues de unos minutos Otabek empezó a mirarme de forma seria.

— Yuri....

— Si ya se lo que me vas a decir, que esto no es propio de mí, y bla, bla, bla.

— En realidad...me preocupa estas notas, rosas y lo demás; esto podría ser una mala broma no crees Yuri; y si fueran reales, que te pasara cuando esa persona no se arme de valor para decírtelo...y también está el hecho de que crees que es JJ, tú y él se odian, conociendo a ese boca floja dudo que sea el de estas notas diciendo que tiene pánico de decirte sus sentimientos-era cierto, todo eso lo tenía muy en mente, a cada palabra que decía Otabek en mi rostro se podía ver la tristeza— pero seguramente me estoy equivocando, no me hagas caso Yuri.

Ya era tarde, yo ya estaba en fase pre-depresiva, siendo honesto conmigo mismo en lo más profundo de mi una parte de mí ya había cambiado de opinión acerca de Jean, mi rostro me delataba poniendo en alerta a Otabek.

— ¡Vamos a hacer turismo y te compro todo el helado que quieras!-

— ¿Todo el que quiera?

— Sí, todo el que quieras.

— Bueno— sonreí de manera amplia— entonces vamos.

Una hora después llevaba a Otabek a todas las heladerías posibles mientras recorríamos los distintos sitios turísticos, resulto que había venido de visita a Rusia, como toda buena salida de amigos nos tomamos un montón de fotos en todas las posees habidas y por haber, por costumbre termine subiéndolas a mis redes, el tour termino con un Otabek acompañándome a mi departamento y yo con indigestión estomacal por tanto helado....dulces, chocolates, etc.

Al llegar a la puerta de mi apartamento note que en el piso había algo pisoteado....esperen... ¡son rosas! Por los tallos podría decir que eran tres, el dolor de mi estómago se fue en un segundo, alguien había pisoteado mis rosas; Otabek noto mi cambio de humor se arrodillo a ver lo que quedaba de las rosas levantando pequeños pedazos de papel, quien sea que lo haya hecho rompió también la nota, mis ojos empezaron a arder, sentía ganas de llorar no entiendo muy bien el porqué. Me arrodillo y empiezo a recoger lo que queda de mis rosas; no sé en qué momento mis lágrimas empezaron a salir.

Entre a la casa con lo que recogí, lo puse en la mesa de café frente al sofá, me senté en el sofá observando lo que quedo, mis lágrimas salían con más fuerza, empecé a sorber mi nariz mientras Otabek estaba parado a lado mío.

— Esta es una de las razones por la que no me agrada esto de las rosas, alguien lo puede usar en tu contra...no quiero que salgas herido Yuri. —quien ha podido ser el loco que mato a mis rosas, que mato a mi "te amo", sentía de alguna manera que alguien me decía que no me merecía esa declaración, ese amor. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve llorando en voz baja o cuanto trato de consolarme Otabek y no tengo ni idea en qué momento se fue.

Me fui temprano a la cama, intentaba dormir sin éxito alguno; sé que es infantil, pero aun así abrazo el peluche de león que me dio mi idiota de las rosas a los pocos minutos me quede profundamente dormido.

Sabía que estaba soñando, pero mi sueño se sentía demasiado real, estaba en mi cama con el peluche en brazos, una sombra se acercaba y me arrebataba el peluche, yo no podía detenerle, sentía que mi corazón se oprimía. 

A la mañana siguiente fui a revisar mi correo; a diferencia de los departamentos normales si nos llegaba alguna carta no la hacían pasar bajo nuestra puerta, existía unos casilleros en la planta baja que pertenecían a cada departamento que cumplían la función de un buzón de cartas o paquetes, como era temprano ni el portero estaba por esa zona, cuando abrí mi casillero vi unos tallos lo primero que pensé fue que mi idiota de rosas había hecho una de las suyas; las saque con prisa, mi sorpresa fue bastante al ver que no eran rosas, sino eran dalias...creo, de flores se poco o nada.

Tampoco estoy muy seguro de que podrían significar, después de todo el libro que me dio para entender significados se centra más en rosas o cosas muy comunes, debo aceptar que son muy lindas...pero a pesar de que son tan lindas como las rosas estas no me dan la misma sensación de regocijo o de alegría, es más puedo decir que me provocan algo de tristeza. Tenían un olor muy peculiar.....esperen este olor no es de flores, es más un perfume, ¿perfume?

Sentí la respiración de alguien cerca de mí, me paralice ¿si era un ladrón o algo peor? Decidido no vuelvo a salir de mi cama antes de las cinco de la mañana.

— Pero mira lo que he encontrado—esa voz de nuevo ¿estaré delirando que hasta ahora Jean aparece en mi mente? —un gatito madrugador

— ... —gire mi rostro hasta visualizar que, de verdad era Jean detrás mío, aunque lo note un poco raro, a diferencia de las veces en la que se me pegaba esta vez pareciera que cuidara el espacio entre nosotros.

— Sí que eres un Yuri muy malo—hasta su voz sonaba extraña de alguna manera, me gire colocando el ramo entre nosotros.

— Tú... ¿sabes lo que significa?

— Sí, por eso digo que fue muy cruel de tu parte.

— ¡Explícate! —me está desesperando. Jean empezó a acariciar los pétalos de una dalia, ahí fue donde note que hasta sus ojos se presentaban de manera lúgubre.

— las dalias son muy hermosas para su significado; grita a los cuatro vientos la palabra "traición", me pregunto qué hiciste, a quien le rompiste su corazón, a quien le diste esperanza y luego se las quitaste... ¿será el idiota de las rosas? Apostaría a que si... —Jean dejo de acariciar los pétalos de las dalias, empezó a acariciar mi mejilla su rostro estaba demasiado serio para ser el Jean que conozco.

Miraba las dalias en silencio, mi mente empezó a sacar conclusiones....mi idiota se había hartado de mí, ¿cómo le rompí el corazón si no hice nada fuera de lo común? Eso quiere decir que ahora me odia, si Jean es mi idiota de las rosas ¿el me odia? Sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero no tan al extremo como odiarse y el hecho de que ahora Jean tocara mi rostro con tanta... ¿frialdad? No me ayudaba para nada, las anteriores veces su toque era tan suave, tan cálido y ahora me provocaba una sensación de vacío.

Dime Yuri con quien traicionaste al idiota de las rosas- mis ojos empezaron a arder, una idea cruzo mi mente... ¡Otabek! Siempre Mila me regañaba por las fotos que nos tomábamos juntos decía que en ellas dábamos a entender que éramos algo más que amigos...y si ese idiota vio las fotos que nos tomamos ayer. Seguro las vio....y ahora eso significa que hasta aquí llego todo, nunca más volverá y todos los "te amo" donde quedaron, Jean seguía esperando una respuesta, apenas le mire sentí que algo estaba estrujándose en mi interior, mis lágrimas empezaron a salir.

— Es...es... —mi voz se entrecortaba, junto a mi voz llorosa mis lágrimas no paraban de salir- mi... amigo, es mi amigo...buaaa

Empecé a llorar a todo pulmón, no entendía muy bien de donde salía esto, no sé si fue por el odio repentino que el idiota de las rosas me tiene ahora o por el trato de Jean hacia mí. Jean parecía sorprendido, parpadeo un poco para después colocar su otra mano en mi otra mejilla, sostenía mi cara con sus manos.

— Ya, ya Yuri lo siento se fue la mano un poco, tranquilo—empezó a limpiar mis lágrimas con sus pulgares acariciando mi rostro 

— buuaaa—siguió acariciando mi rostro hasta que de a poco empecé a calmarme, las caricias de Jean volvían a ser lo de antes; cálidas y agradables

— Ya Yuri, prometo solucionarlo solo para de llorar...ya se, se supone que por esta zona se daría una maratón. Yo iba participar, participa conmigo, te ayudara a despejarte. —Jean me rodeo con sus brazos, yo me sorprendí lo suficiente dejando de llorar, me sentía tan bien en los brazos de Jean, era cálido, agradable, me sentía realmente cómodo, sentí mi rostro arder moví mi cabeza de manera afirmativa; ahora mismo la idea de una maratón no era muy agradable, pero si seguía abrazándome así creo que sería la mejor idea del mundo.

\----------------------------------

Al final pienso que Jean me a chantajeado con su abrazo...yo no voy a maratones, no es por perezoso sino porque soy un asco en eso a media carrera yo no podía moverme ni un milímetro.

— Y si te cargo Yuri-chan

— No sería mala idea—yo y mi falta de neuronas el día de hoy, como íbamos cortos de tiempo me metí a mi departamento vistiéndome con lo primero que encontré, que resulto unos tenis, un short corto y ajustado demasiado para esta ocasión un poco más y sentía que andaba en boxers, esto me pasa por no separar la ropa que me hace y la que me queda pequeña, en la parte de arriba traía puesto una solera bastante abierta, se podía decir que era similar a la que use en la Gala del Grand Prix.

Ahora yo estaba en la espalda de Jean mientras el sujetaba mis piernas para que yo no me caiga, tenía la cara como un semáforo en rojo, me cargo hasta la meta.

— Listo Yuri-chan—Jean de agacho para que bajara

— No quiero...para que me cargas, he olvidado como se camina—no quería bajarme estaba tan bien ahí exceptuando por la vergüenza.

— Entonces ¿puedo raptarte mi lady? —me aferre a un más a Jean

— Mientras exista helado a donde me raptes; no mostrare resistencia.

Quizás Jean lo había notado, quizás no, pero yo estaba muy feliz sonriendo apoyando mi rostro en su espalda.....todo esto era muy raro para mí, pero solo por esta vez dejare que mi mente no se meta en esto. 

¿Seré idiota Verdad?

\-----------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quienes lee...si sé que me perdí, pero para escribir esto necesito estar bien emocionalmente y físicamente.  
> Pero regrese eso es lo importante 
> 
> Próximamente:
> 
> ~Escogiendo un idiota~


	7. Escogiendo un idiota

_Narrado por Yuri Plisetsky_

Me sentía....extraño, no encuentro otra palabra para decirlo, Jean me había cargado hasta una heladería donde ahí si me baje por la extrema vergüenza, ¡Todos nos miraban! ¡¿Que nunca vieron cargar a una persona? Tratando de que se me baje el rubor me quede con la cara estampada en la mesa, sentí cuando Jean se sentó y como me miraba fijamente.

— Se puede saber que ves idiota 

— Lo tierno que eres Yuri-chan

— ... —realmente era inútil tratar de calmarse con este.

— ¿Qué vas a ordenar darling? — ¿ah? Levante mi rostro de la mesa ¿cómo que darling? Mi mirada se topó con una camarera desagradable (al menos para mí) la típica chica "arrebatadora"...puaj.

— Que sean dos copas especiales— ¡Y el idiota le sigue el juego! — ¿O deseas algo mas my lady?

— ... —me puse a revisar el menú mirando de reojo a la camarera que me veía enfadada y a Jean que me miraba solo a mí, sonreí de lado—mmm una tartaleta de chocolate

— ¡Entonces dos tartaletas de chocolate! —JJ no le dirigió la mirada lo cual puso más furiosa a la camarera, pero aun así respondió con ese todo meloso

— Lo que tu ordenes darling— esta tipa se estaba pasando, moviendo sus caderas se fue

— Oye idiota ¿se puede saber por qué coqueteas? —recordé algo que hubiera preferido olvidar-Tú tienes una prometida ¿no?

— Yuri... —Jean puso una mirada que no podía definir, parecía anhelante o triste—todo termino.

— No te entiendo—JJ me miro directamente a los ojos colocando la palma de su mano en mi mejilla acariciándola con mi pulgar.

— Ella no me quería ni yo a ella, ella se enamoró de alguien más y yo también, ninguno nos dimos cuenta...y al final ella decidió ir por ese alguien a conquistarlo y yo igual, ella lo logro; es realmente feliz, aun nos disculpamos cuando nos vemos y yo...

— ¿Lo lograste? Ya sabes ¿conquistar a es alguien? —Jean cambio su mirada a una cálida

— Aun no lo sé Yuri-chan, aun no lo sé—sonrió alejando su mano de mi rostro que ahora lo sentía caliente.

— ¿Cómo es? —sé que no dedica preguntar, pero quería saber quién había atrapado a Jean.

— Tiene una belleza fuera de este mundo—Jean sonreía ampliamente- unos ojos como gemas preciosas, su sola presencia desborda elegancia, su apariencia le hace parecer frágil aunque puede ser un peligro si no andas con cuidado.

— No entiendo—no quería mirarlo, la idea de que Jean estaba tan enamorado de alguien me daba algo de tristeza— tu explicación es muy general

— Si hago una comparación, diría que es como una rosa...jajaja suficiente. Dime Yuri ¿Tú tienes a alguien?

— No

— ¿Eh? No te creo ¿Y el idiota de las rosas u Otabek?

— Otabek solo es mi amigo y nada más. En cuanto al idiota de las rosas.....

— Aquí tiene su pedido DARLING—la camarera molesta regreso, Jean cambio su atención a esa desagradable mujer.

— Gracias

— Sé que es un poco descortés pero…—la camarera empezó a hablar hasta por los codos y Jean no hacía más que darle toda su atención. Llevábamos que... ¿media hora? Ni idea, yo ya había terminado de comer lo mío y más de la mitad de lo de Jean, pero nooo a pesar de tanto tiempo la perra seguía, seguía y seguía. Jean le seguía la corriente ya no sabía cómo llamar su atención, me sentía ignorado a todo dar, me aburría a montones; tanto que empecé a jugar con mi cucharilla.

— Moo....ponme atención Jean~~— Esperen un segundo ¡¿Eso lo dije o lo pensé?! Mire a Jean el cual estaba más que sorprendido, sus ojos brillaban mientras yo me golpeaba mentalmente.

— ¿Que desea my lady? 

— ¡¡¡Achuu!!! — ¡Genial ahora me estoy resfriando! 

— Yuri nos vamos a casa ahora—Jean se levantó de manera abrupta dejando el dinero en la mesa acercándose a mi olvidándose de la camarera

— ¿Que estas tramando? Aachuu—Jean me levanto en brazos en dirección de la puerta— Bájame ahora mismo J…aachuu

— Si serás descuidado Yuri, comer helado y en esas fachas

— El hecho de que me resfrié no significa que no pueda caminar

— Mi memoria debe ser mala, pero recuerdo que tu dijiste que olvidaste caminar—Jean me beso en la frente logrando que todos mis reclamos murieran en mi boca, después de unos minutos ya me encontraba frente a mi puerta luchando para abrir la puerta desde los brazos de Jean, una vez logrado me baje de sus brazos a empujones, ya había permitido que dos idiotas entraran en mi vida, no podía dejar que siguieran entrando a un más, si algo terminaría mal sería muy duro para mí.

— Yuri-chan ¿no te olvidas de algo? —Jean me mostro que tenía mi celular en su mano 

— ¿Cuándo fue que...? —empecé a revisar mis bolsillos sin éxito— ¡Ladrón de miércoles!

— Es viernes Yuri-chan

— ¡Devuélvemelo! —Jean levanto mi celular, ahora me sería imposible alcanzarlo, ¡Maldito árbol andante!

— Alcánzalo si puedes—era humillante, pero me puse a dar saltitos intentando alcanzarlo—jaja Yuri-chan tienes que crecer jaja

Es todo; lo que no permito es que se burlen de mi tamaño, con una patada en la rodilla logre que se arrodillara quitándole mi celular y cabreado trate de entrar a mi departamento siendo detenido por Jean que me sostenía la muñeca, gire un poco mi cabeza aún seguía arrodillado por el golpe, parecía como si se arrodillara para una proposición...okey demasiado helado, creo me congelo algunas neuronas.

— Dilo otra vez—Jean beso el dorso de mi mano—Dilo otra vez y me iré. Mi nombre

— ... —mi rostro empezó a arder—Nos vemos luego...Jean

Me libre de su agarre entrando a mi departamento, cerrando la puerta de golpe, no quise ver su expresión, no podía seguir haciéndome ideas extrañas. 

Detrás de la puerta empezaba a hiperventilar, tras unos minutos recién logre volver a la normalidad, entre a la cocina encontrando a mi gata sentada a lado de su tazón de comida parecía que estaba molesta por la forma que me veía y movía su cola.....ahora que lo pienso ¡No le di de comer! Salí temprano y ahora ya era de tarde.

— ¡Lo siento Mish! — ella respondió con un gruñido mientras yo buscaba su comida, al momento de tenerla lista me gire a ver a Mish, ¡Ella desapareció! Escuche como rasguñaba la puerta, quizás sea un ratón. Mish estaba rasguñando con fuerza la puerta principal, maullaba desesperada.

— ¿Qué sucede Mish? —sostuve en mis brazos a mi gata mientras esta se retorcía, abrí la puerta tratando de encontrar a que tanto escándalo y ahí fue cuando paso, Mish salto de mis brazos en dirección del pasillo, iniciando una carrera salí tras ella. 

Había perdido por donde se fue, ¿Y si se fue por los tejados? Decidí salir del edificio, cuando pase por el lugar de los casilleros del correo; sorprendió sentir un ligero aroma a pescado frito, al acercarme note a Mish que comía golosamente los diversos pescados fritos que habían sido puestos en un tazón.

— ¡Mish! —mi gata se dio la vuelta mirándome furiosa, bateo su cola y me di cuenta que no estaba en posición de reñirla; después de todo me fui sin darle de comer.

Note que junto al tazón había algunos pétalos de rosas que iban a mi casillero del correo, abrí el mismo con temor a ver las dalias nuevamente, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor, dentro del casillero había un montón de rosas, con un poco de destreza logre sacar los ramos....exacto eran dos ramos de rosas ambos con su nota respectiva, mire a Mish que seguía comiendo tratando de entender algunas cosas, recogí el tazón de pescados fritos y con las rosas volví a mi departamento.

Una vez ahí deje a Mish comiendo esos pescados, yo fui por mi libro de significados contando el número de rosas de cada ramo, quedándome sorprendido en uno de los ramos había 15 rosas, las cuales decían a gritos perdóname (según el libro),revise la nota.

_Yuri... no es como pedirte perdón, me sentía traicionado no me di cuenta que no eres nada mío (aun) como para sentir que era una traición, no es como ponerlo en palabras, si te queda alguna duda yo fui quien destrozo las rosas, los celos me cegaron, me siento idiota por eso...por eso estas rosas si te queda alguna duda de su significado dicen:_

_En verdad lo siento, perdóname por favor._

Empecé a contar las otras rosas, sin entender a donde quería llegar el idiota de las rosas, en el otro ramo eran ¡40 rosas rojas! De verdad no entiendo cómo se las arregla para meter tanta rosa al casillero sin que se hagan algo, empecé a leer la nota: 

_Querido Yuri Plisetsky_

_Primero debería decirte que pobre Mish se quedó sin comida..._   
_En parte eso es bueno ya que no sabía cómo lograr que vieras los casilleros sin temor a que tires los ramos._

_Segundo...no me rendiré por tu amor, sé que tengo competencia y por ello me esforzare el doble._

_Espero ganarme tu amor._

_PD.: Las rosas son: Mi amor por ti es genuino ♥_

Me sentía confundido, ¿él había destrozado las rosas? ¿Sentía celos? Entonces todo esto significaba que el seguiría sin importar nada....debo ser honesto me gusta la idea de alguien pendiente de mí, pero dos idiotas se estaban metiendo de a poco en mi vida y...aunque me cuesta decirlo estaban entrando en mi corazón.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, al revisarlo una sonrisa se me escapo; era Jean.

— Gatito ¿qué te parece una peli y palomitas para la noche?

De esa manera Jean empezó a entrar más a mi vida, no había día en el que Jean no viniera a mi departamento por un juego nuevo, una nueva película o alguna comida sabrosa, claro que Jean estuvo presente en cada ocasión que me llegaba algún ramo y después de mucho pensarlo llegue a la conclusión de que Jean no era el idiota, bueno si es idiota, pero no el idiota de las rosas. Como podía ser el si la rosas me llegaban cuando él estaba conmigo, aun principio me daba algo de vergüenza cuando leíamos los significados juntos, pero actualmente lo sentía como lo más normal del mundo; sin darme cuenta hoy sería el último día de la temporada baja del patinaje ya no tendría a Jean a mi lado todo el tiempo y eso me preocupaba un poco, podía decirse que consideraba a Jean como un amigo y muy dentro mío algo más.

El día de hoy Jean se había decidido a ver el atardecer conmigo desde mi balcón, yo no lo veía nada de especial, pero si era para compartir el tiempo con Jean era fabuloso.

— Es muy lindo... ¿verdad Yuri? 

— a mí no me parece nada del otro mundo, aunque tiene algo que podríamos decir que es lindo

— Es hermoso... —Jean parecía muy pensativo y de la nada soltó—mañana tendré que volver a Canadá

— ... —quería evitar ese tema, sabía que se iría, pero no quería recordarlo.

— ...me preocupa, ¿estarás bien solo aquí? Cuando me vaya, bueno, tu...y yo y lo demás, bueno...

— jaja te desconozco Jean, tu preocupado—tome algo aire y continúe- siempre he estado solo aquí, me volveré a acostumbrar estaré bien aunque tú te vayas-gire mi rostro a Jean, él se acercó de golpe sosteniendo mi cabeza con una de sus manos y con la otra mi mentón uniendo nuestros labios, el beso se prolongaba, yo deje de luchar contra mí mismo cerrando mis ojos dejándome llevar por el momento hasta que el aire nos faltó siendo Jean el primero en hablar.

— ¡Carajo Yuri, en que idioma te tengo que decir que estoy loco por ti!

— ¿eh? — no entendía nada

— ¡Yuri he estado coqueteando contigo desde el primer momento que te encontré en esa competencia! —Jean me sostuvo de mis hombros— Dime ¡Que tengo que hacer para que sepas que estoy enamorado de ti!

— No puede ser....

— ¡Claro que puede ser! ¿Recuerdas que dije que me había enamorado de alguien? ¿Recuerdas todo lo que dije de esa persona? ¡Eras tú! ¡Todo este tiempo siempre fuiste tú!

— ... —mi rostro se coloreo al recordar cómo me había me llamado, Jean me abrazo fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en mi cuello

— ¡Siempre fuiste tú Yuri! Aun principio creía que me odiabas, pero el tiempo que pasamos juntos recientemente me dio esperanzas...no quería volver a Canadá sabiendo que podrías olvidar todo lo que pasamos juntos, que volverías a tratarme igual que antes...si iba a volver a Canadá; regresaría arriesgándolo todo.

— ...preguntaste en algún momento si tenía a alguien—pase mis brazos por su espalda dejándolos ahí— aun principio no había nadie....pero tu llegaste, moviste mi mundo; me preguntaste si me sentiría solo si te irías... ¡No quiero que te vayas y eso responde tu pregunta! ¡No puedo pedirte que te quedes sería demasiado egoísta de mi parte! 

— Yuri... —Jean me abrazaba con fuerza y yo le devolvía el abrazo, el aún tenía su cabeza en mi cuello.

— Si regresas a Canadá, quiero que sepas que lo lograste, lograste enamorar a ese alguien de quien te enamoraste, felicidades Jean

Jean alejo su rostro de mi cuello, mirándome fijamente para unir nuestros labios, el beso era lento, suave no sé cuánto tiempo duro, pero puedo decir que todo respecto a lo que dicen sobre los besos es cierto, me sentía en las nubes y aunque parecía algo increíble tome un poco de impulso pegándome aún más a Jean, el beso cobraba intensidad, nuestras bocas generaban sonidos lascivos, nuestras lenguas querían empezar una batalla, aunque Jean me separe de él antes que eso empezara, los dos jadeantes nos mirábamos, Jean acariciaba mi rostro con una de sus manos llegando a tocar con suavidad mis labios con sus dedos.

— No juegues con fuego Yuri, no me tientes más de lo normal—la mirada de Jean era intensa tanto que me dio un ligero escalofrío, sería interesante tentarlo de vez en cuando, aunque por el momento solo le dedique una sonrisa.

— Yuri vayamos a algún lugar

— ¿a dónde tienes planeado ir? 

— a donde sea, pero contigo, toda la noche deseo disfrutar de tu compañía ¿una cena? ¿una película? ¿una caminata? Cualquier cosa estaría bien si lo hago contigo

— Acepto...pero dentro de una hora.

— ¿eh?

— Ni creas que voy salir así en nuestra cita—después de eso saque a empujones a Jean, sé que me estaba comportando como una diva, pero esta seria nuestra primera cita sabiendo que nos queríamos el uno al otro pasaría un buen tiempo antes de que podamos a volver a vernos debido al patinaje.

Despues de arreglarme estaba por salir del edificio, como era una costumbre mía me acerque a los casilleros del correo encontrándolo abierto y como siempre con rosas, siendo honestos me había olvidado del idiota de las rosas con todo lo que había pasado con Jean, conté las rosas y haciendo memoria de lo que decía en mi libro mire las rosas las mire con cierta pena, regrese a mi departamento para tomar papel para escribir unas palabras. Cuando llegue a los casilleros revise nuevamente las rosas, eran 101 y como todo ramo tenía su nota

Armoniosamente juntos por toda la vida... ¿Qué opinas mi querido Yuri?

Deje lo que escribí en el casillero junto a las rosas, las observe una vez más.

— ¡Yuri! —escuche como Jean me llamaba desde afuera.

— ¡Ya voy! — cerré el casillero dejando todo atrás, mi decisión era clara ¿no?

\------------------


	8. Idiota=Idiota, sumados 108

_Narrado por Yuri Plisetsky_

_\------ >Algunos años después_

Las relaciones a larga distancia eran las más difíciles de todas, podía dar crédito de ello, después de aquel día Jean regreso a Canadá a practicar su rutina dejándome aquí en Rusia, pero era lo único que podíamos hacer, aunque en algún momento yo desee dejar todo atrás, pero no se podía; Jean tenía una vida en Canadá y yo una vida aquí en Rusia, no podíamos cambiar eso de la noche a la mañana de eso nos dimos cuenta los dos.

Así que podíamos decir que inicio el plan B que consistía en ni más ni menos esto: Mientras sean las temporadas altas del patinaje nos quedaríamos en nuestros países, si nos veíamos en competencias pasaríamos el mayor tiempo juntos, manteníamos contacto por chats; en su mayoría video chats. En las temporada baja era otra historia, lanzábamos una moneda para determinar quien iría al país de quien, cuando yo ganaba Jean venía a Rusia a pasar tiempo conmigo y mi abuelo, cuando el ganaba iba a Canadá con su familia, Jean no solamente patinaba, el cantaba en un grupo y diseñaba ropa así que de alguna manera terminaba ayudándolo, como la vez que fui su modelo; lo mismo era conmigo Jean terminaba ayudándome en cualquier cosa que hiciera. 

Puedo decir que somos felices, pero siendo honestos yo deseaba más, deseaba poder despertar con él todas las mañanas, desayunar juntos y empezar el día juntos sin preocuparnos del tiempo. Era un deseo infantil así que nunca se lo decía a Jean para molestarlo. Es impresionante cuanto te cambia enamorarte.

Hoy día estaba sentado en mi cama tratando de hacer conexión con Jean, ¡pero que el internet estaba de lento! Que me era imposible. Me estaba desesperando, se suponía que Jean llegaría hace días a Rusia, pero nooo, no daba señales de llegar. Normalmente cuando se retrasaba me decía para no preocuparme. Despues del intento numero veinte, creo, me rendí y empecé a ver las fotos de mi celular, desde que Jean entro a mi vida mi galería está a reventar de fotos que nos tomábamos juntos, verlas eran reconfortante, pasaron alrededor de treinta minutos hasta que llegue al principio de mi galería encontrando las fotos de cuando me llegaban las rosas.

Eso trajo recuerdos, aquel día escribí unas cuantas palabras en un papel dejándolo junto a las rosas y su proposición: 

_Lo siento, amo a Jean._

No me arrepiento de eso, después las rosas cesaron por completo, el idiota de las rosas desapareció por completo ya que después de mucha investigación mía podía confirmar que Jean nunca fue el de las rosas que todo lo que yo veía era una coincidencia tras otras. Decidí dejar el tema atrás tirando mi celular a un lado de la cama, y ahora que lo pienso hace un buen rato que no veo a Mish ¿dónde se habrá metido? 

— ¡Mish! —solo hubo silencio-¡Mish!

Me levante de mi cama empezando a buscar a mi gata, cuarto por cuarto, Mish no daba señales. Revise las ventana en busca de alguna abertura, sin éxito me dirigí a la puerta principal había ocasiones en las que Jean no llegaba y Mish le esperaba en la puerta atenta al primer ruido para ir a avisarme.

Nada. No estaba. Cogí mis llaves para salir abriendo la puerta de golpe topándome con ni más ni menos que Mish, a la que levante con algo de enojo.

— ¡Mish donde rayos te metis... ¿qué tienes en la boca?! —Mish agarraba en su boca un papel doblado a la mitad al sacarlo de su boca coloque a Mish en el piso, cuando lo abrí Mish salió corriendo, cerré el departamento y fui tras ella aun con la nota en mano en la cual pude leer de forma fugaz:

_~Sígueme :3~_

Cuando llegue a la entrada del edificio me choque con el Katsudon que tenía las manos en su espalda, y cuando digo que me choque es que me estampe contra el Katsudon que increíblemente no se movió ni un centímetro, en cambio yo termine con el trasero en el suelo.

— ¡Para que te atraviesas cerdo! —me levante limpiándome del polvo— Oye ¿viste a mi gata pasar por aquí?

— Yurio lo que voy hacer lo hago como un favor a alguien, solo no malpienses— el Katsudon saco sus manos de su espalda mostrando un gran ramo de rosas amarillas en una mano y en la otra un papel doblado a la mitad. 

— No, gracias no estoy interesado

— ¡Solo tómalos y lo entenderás! —con una ceja levantada decidí tomar el ramo—son noventa y nueve 

Todo esto era demasiado extraño, tome más el papel y empecé a leerlo, si esto era una mala broma del Katsudon iba hacer que se arrepintiera por toda su vida.

_He vuelto mi querido Yuri Plisetsky._

_Así es soy el, no, soy tu idiota de las rosas que arriesgándome a todo decidí jugarme esta última carta bajo la manga ¿Por qué?_

_Quizás por la misma razón que inicio todo esto, así es por mi miedo a decírtelo directamente, solo pido un espacio en tu vida._

_Es mucho pedir ¿verdad?_   
_Puedo apostar lo que sea a que tu dejaste el libro de significados a un lado, pues te diré que significa este ramo, son noventa y nueve rosas amarillas, siendo directo significa que te amare secretamente mientras viva, pero aquí te digo algo será un secreto que lo sepan todos._

_Seguramente no entiendes mucho_   
_No intentes preguntar a Yuuri, él no te dirá nada._   
_Ah y por cierto ¿qué tal si haces caso a la nota que llevaba Mish?_

Aún tenía los ojos puestos en ese papel, creía que el idiota de las rosas se había rendido hace mucho y ahora resulta que quiere volver a intentarlo, pero haciendo eso a un lado ¿Se supone que él tiene a Mish? ¡Ha secuestrado a mi gata! Quizás estaba exagerando un poco....pero igual. Apenas lo encuentre iba romperle la cara, levante mi cabeza en dirección del Katsudon, quería respuestas y las iba a conseguir; aunque a mala. El Katsudon me miro durante segundos para salir corriendo de la entrada del edificio, yo reaccione un segundo después empezando a perseguirlo, vi como corría por la acera, cada vez me acercaba más hasta que doblo en la esquina con la intención de seguirle el paso aumente la velocidad hasta que sentí como alguien me sujetaba de la parte posterior de mi ropa, mas especifícame de mi remera y con la velocidad a que iba me semi-ahorque.

Al recuperar el aire trate de soltarme tratando de asesinar a quien había hecho que perdiera de vista al jamón escurridizo, aunque todos mis instintos asesinos murieron al ver la cara de enfado de Lilia, estaba parada justo en la esquina de la acera con un auto estacionado detrás de ella que tenía la puerta abierta; podía decir que el auto era de Yakov, me pareció raro verla por aquí, aunque su expresión me decía que me metí en un lio. 

— Tú no tienes remedio ¿cómo se te ocurre correr con las rosas en mano? —ahí fue donde me di cuenta que estaba persiguiendo al Katsudon con el ramo en mano, trate de explicarme para no parecer culpable hasta que Lilia saco del auto con otro ramo de rosas rosadas igual de grande que el que tenía y una nota.

— Tómalos y sube al auto—sin cuestionar nada lo hice, no sé ustedes, pero Lilia tenía un qué se yo que te obligaba a hacerle caso, una vez en el auto ella me dirigió sus últimas palabras antes de empezar a conducir

— Son Noventa y nueve

Sin prisas coloque a un lado el ramo de rosas amarillas (o lo que quedaba de él), empecé a ver el ramo que me entrego Lilia tratando de hacer memoria y recordar su significado ya que no deseaba leer la nota, pero llegue a la conclusión que con suerte recordaba lo que desayune este día, inspire fuertemente para empezar a leer la nota:

_Mi querido Yuri ya sabes que significan las noventa y nueve, pero si aún te queda duda:_

_Te amare mientras viva_

_Debo de decirte que el color rosa simboliza mi admiración que siento por ti._

Por más que leía y releía la nota no le encontraba ni pies ni cabeza y ahora que lo pienso podría preguntarle algo, pero ver su ceño fruncido hacia que me arrepintiera. No sabía a donde íbamos, pero parecía que esto iba a tardar por lo mi mente empezó a divagar deteniéndose en el hecho de que el idiota de las rosas había vuelto y de alguna manera había convencido a algunas personas para que me dieran estos mensajes.

— Ya llegamos, bájate—vi por la ventana para ver donde me había traído a la pista de patinaje, al tratar de bajarme Lilia volvió a dirigirme la palabra:

— Baja más con tus ramos— nuevamente decidí hacerle caso bajando con ambos ramos como podía encontrando a Mila parada fuera, apoyada en una de las jardineras de la calle con Mish entre sus brazos ¿O sea Mila la de las rosas? Me acerque para empezar a interrogarla

— Antes de que me digas alguna palabra—Mila subió a Mish a la jardinera donde se quedó sentada para luego sacar de ahí un ramo de rosas blancas

— No, tú también Mila

— Repito antes de que me digas algo toma el ramo y la nota— Mila me trato de pasarme el ramo y al darse cuenta que estaba cargado me quito los que tenía para pasarme el que ella sostenía, apenas tenía el ramo en mis manos Mish salto de la jardinera corriendo en dirección de la locación de la pista de patinaje.

— ¡Mish! — trate de seguirla sin éxito; Mila bloqueo mi salida

— Alto ahí no puedo dejarte ir sin que leas la nota, las rosas son--

— ¡Noventa y nueve, ya lo sé! —esta situación empezaba a molestarme, con algo de rabia empecé a leer la maldita nota:

_Mi querido Yuri Plisetsky, quiero que sepas, no tienes que saberlo el amor que siento por ti es puro igual que estas rosas blancas eso simbolizan, un amor puro._

_Recuerda: Te amare mientras viva._

— Mila dime de una puta vez que trae todo esto

— Lo siento Yuri, pero di mi palabra de no meter la pata.

— Responde con la cabeza ¿El idiota de las rosas está detrás de esto? ¿Le voy a conocer? —Mila asintió, ahora la rabia empezaba a invadirme, iba a dirigirme donde sea que estaba el idiota a golpearlo con sus pinches ramos, mire a Mila esperando que me diga que hacer.

— Entra al estadio, ahí te toparas con alguien de ahí no puedo decir nada más, ahhh y llévate los ramos

Maniobrando llegue hasta la entrada abriendo la puerta me encontré con Otabek que tenía en una mano un ramo de rosas azules con una nota y en la otra traía colgando a Mish del cuello la cual estaba más que molesta tratando de arañarlo ya que ella nunca le agrado mucho Otabek.

— ¿Sabes el protocolo o no? — ya estaba más que arto, le tire encima todos los ramos tomando el ramo de rosas azules y la puta nota empezando a leerla:

_Solo falta poco mi querido Yuri, el color de las rosas simbolizan mi amor eterno por ti. Te amo y eso nada lo va cambiar no importa cuánto tiempo pase, espero que de alguna forma te llegue el mensaje que quiero darte._

_Todo esto que he dicho, bueno que has leído, es el mensaje que quiero que te llegue ya que es lo que pienso y lo que siento por tu persona._

— ¡Que se cree este tipo! — mire a Otabek en espera de alguna reacción— ¡yo estoy enamorado de Jean y tú lo sabes!

— ... —Otabek se quedó en calma.

— ¡Tú y todos los anteriores lo saben! ¡Y que se cree este idiota que por unas cuantas notas va cambiar algo! ¡Ni en sus sueños! ¿Me escuchas Otabek? ¡Ni en sus mejores putos sueños- 

— Póntelos— Otabek señalo unos patines puestos en el piso- si vas a verlo y a darle la paliza de su vida, los vas a necesitar.

Decidí hacerle caso mientras me los ponía empecé a verlo de la forma más asesina del mundo, será mi amigo, pero el muy majadero estaba en todo esto metido; esto se llama traición. Una vez con los patines Otabek puso sobre mi todas las rosas dejándome enterrado, cuando lo hizo Mish aparentemente le rasguño soltándose del agarre de Otabek, digo aparentemente porque solo escuche la maldición que soltaba Otabek, sin importarme nada le tire las rosas a él para ir detrás de Mish, aunque con los patines puestos me costó ir rápido sin resbalarme y matarme.

Cuando llegue a la pista note que la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas lo que no me dejaba distinguir mucho, en la pista de patinaje apenas vi a Mish sentada tranquilamente en un cojín mullido en medio de la pista justo al lado de alguien que estaba de espaldas hacia mí pero se veía que tenía un ramo. Me quite los protectores y me metí a la pista.

— ¡Tu! ¡Pedazo de idiota! Creí que después de aquel día todo estaba claro...yo ¡Yo amo a Jean Jacques Leroy! Así que déjame tranquilo, no sé cómo convenciste a todos para esta locura, pero hasta aquí llego...y devuelve a mi gata— para ese momento ya me había acercado lo suficiente a él.

— Le amas a él— esa voz me sonaba, pero mi rabia era superior para pensar.

— ¡Si y mucho para tu información! — las luces se prendieron cegándome por unos momentos cuando pude abrir mis ojos nuevamente me sentí un poco desorientado.

Mirando a mi alrededor vi al Katsudon, a Lilia, a Mila y a Otabek, parados en el borde de la pista, cada uno sostenía el ramo que me había dado en su momento, cuando mire al frente vi un ramo bastante amplio de rosas; tenia rosas amarillas, rosadas, blancas y azules. Mis ojos se abrieron hasta más no poder, lleve mis manos a mi boca que se abría en una exclamación

— Tu....

— Deseo mostrarte estas ciento ocho rosas Yuri-coloco su peso en una rodilla—si todo lo que dices es cierto....

— ... —mi rostro ardía al recordar lo que había dicho a toda voz, pero aun así moví mi cabeza de forma afirmativa, mis lágrimas querían salir de mis ojos.

— Entonces...dime ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

— ...si, Jean—tome el ramo entre mis manos mientras que Jean me tomaba en brazos alzándome y empezando a dar vueltas conmigo, yo reía a carcajada limpia mientras Jean seguía levantándome hasta que me bajo.

— Mira Yuri-chan Mish desea darte algo—mire hacia abajo donde estaba Mish que estaba parada en dos patas mirándome, me agache un poco dejando el ramo en el hielo para notar que en su collar tenían un anillo enganchado, con emoción lo saque mirando a Jean el cual afirmo con la cabeza. Con los dedos temblorosos me coloque el anillo donde debía, para después lanzarme a los brazos de Jean, fundiéndonos en un cálido beso que calmaba todo mi ser, los brazos de Jean me rodearon apretándome contra él, acariciando mi espalda.

Era Jean, siempre fue Jean, mi querido y atolondrado idiota de las rosas.

\------------

_**Continuará...** _


	9. ¡999!

_Narrado por Yuri Plisetsky_

_Crisis: Se presenta una escasez de rosas en toda Rusia, se cree presente en la mayor parte de Europa._   
_¿Una sequía? ¿Una plaga? Nada de eso. Se podría denominar como: "el suceso que azoto a Rusia entera y a sus cultivos de rosas"_

_O también llamado como:_   
_La boda de Jean Jacques Leroy y Yuri Plisetsky._

Ese encabezado se podía observar en todos los periódicos del día, ya que no había otra noticia que sonaba tanto como esta.

Exacto hoy era el gran día, ¡hoy me iba a casar con Jean!...y lo único que se es que: ¡Hoy me iba a casar con Jean! Sin exagerar, pero era cierto, sabia tanto de mi boda como de la teoría cuántica, nótese el sarcasmo. Jean quería que la boda sea una completa sorpresa para mí y después de chantajearme con múltiples besos yo acepte que fuera así, pero nunca pensé que cuando dijo que sería una completa sorpresa que lo único que llegaría a saber de mi boda sea el día que se llevaría a cabo, ni siquiera la hora y si no hubiera sido los reclamos que le di a Jean no sabría con que ropa iba a casarme.

¡Eso paso! No tenía ni idea con que traje me iba a casar y conociendo el sentido de humor de Jean era capaz de aparecerse con un vestido ante mí, ¡Y lo hizo el muy desquiciado! Obviamente me opuse de forma absoluta logrando cambiar el vestido por un traje blanco ¡Epa! No vengan a pensar que yo era la "novia", aunque con Jean no me gustaba mucho hablar sobre ese tipo de cosas preferimos dejar el asunto de los trajes en color blanco para ambos, así no habría pelea alguna, nunca olvidare la escena que formamos cuando fuimos a probarnos los traje, ahí si me queme.

— ¿Cómo lo siente joven Yuri? —me decía el sastre que colocaba alfileres en la parte de atrás del saco.

— Siento que está un poco suelto—yo estaba parado frente a un espejo de tres caras alrededor mío había un sin fin de telas blancas y diseños de trajes

— es un poco difícil con su figura joven Yuri—el sastre hizo unos arreglos hasta que estuvo listo—lamento si dije algo malo joven Yuri

— Nada más alejado de la verdad, Yuri-chan tiene una figura— Jean apareció por la puerta— ¡pero que figura!

— ¡Jean! — me gire en su dirección tratando de lanzarle algún rollo de tela.

— Joven Jean llega justo a tiempo—el sastre empezó a buscar algunas telas— hay que arreglar los últimos detalles de su traje

— Por supuesto, pero le importaría que fuera en otra habitación

— ¿Acaso hay algo malo? —no entendía porque Jean no quería cambiarse frente a mi

— ¿La tradición joven Jean? — le pregunto el sastre a Jean, el cual asintió

— ¿De qué hablan? —me disgustaba no entender el ritmo de la conversación— Jean quiero ver tu traje

— ¡Pero joven Jean, a lo que yo sé ¿no era la novia la llevaba la tradición?! —dijo el sastre, yo me estaba impacientando, tenía curiosidad de cómo sería el traje de Jean y todo este suspenso no me ayudaba en nada

— Se puede saber... ¡De que hablan! — al final no pude aguantar mi curiosidad

— Ah, joven Yuri ¿no me diga que usted no sabe la famosísima tradición? —el sastre al ver mi rostro confuso siguió—Dicen que es mal augurio que los novios se vean con la ropa de boda antes de la misma, pero a lo que yo conocía como la tradición más famosa es que el novio no puede ver el traje de la novia antes de la ceremonia.

— Mmm...entonces quiero ver tu traje Jean, después de todo ya no tiene sentido porque tu viste ya mi traje.

— Joven Yuri—los ojos del sastre se iluminaron— ¡al fin recibo una confirmación de quien llegaría a ser el papel de novia!

— ¿eh? —ese momento caí en lo que dije, de alguna manera había afirmado que yo era la novia, mi rostro se calentaba

— No se preocupe joven Yuri, me encargare de buscar una tela más delicada y que posea un poco más de brillo, tal vez un adorno bordado en dorado o plateado de forma que combine con el novio.

El sastre estaba más que emocionado aquella vez luego me entere que cuando supo que descarte el vestido él se había desaminado y al saber que si existía una "novia" lo emociono demasiado, Jean se reía por lo bajo y yo rogaba que la tierra me tragase para dejar de sentir esa vergüenza.

Despues de eso yo estuve al margen de todo y cuando digo de todo es de todo. La recepción, la ceremonia, los arreglos florares, los manteles, la cena, el pastel, la lista de invitados, los anillos, la luna de miel, el vals y muchas cosas más eran un misterio para mí. Se suponía que vendrían a recogerme para llevarme a la iglesia.

Ahora había salido de la ducha, estaba frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que moví de mi habitación a la sala, en los sillones estaba la ropa que usaría y en la mesita de café estaba repleta de accesorios papa lograr peinarme cosa no estaba logrando, desesperado lance el peine contra la ventana mientras Mish me veía fijamente.

— ¡Me rindo Mish! Mi cabello esta imposible el día de hoy—a falta de asientos me senté en el piso estaba algo frio ya que seguía en toalla, Mish se levantó para irse volviendo con el peine dejándolo frente mío.

— Mish que no entiendes, no puedo hacerme ningún miserable peinado—Mish se me quedo viendo un momento para después volver a irse.

— ¡Oye gracias por el apoyo Mish! — me quede viendo el peine hasta que algo salto a mi cabeza para aterrizar con un golpe algo tosco en el piso, cuando levante la cabeza vi a Mish con mi celular que lo colocaba en el piso haciendo muecas de mal sabor para después con su nariz acercarlo hacia mí.

— ¡Buena idea Mish! — Mish se sentó junto al espejo mientras yo decidía un peinado viendo los distintos tutoriales en internet, cuando había uno interesante se lo mostraba a Mish la cual o lo veía interesaba o ponía cara de asco, al final nos decidimos por una trenza cascada.

Despues de enredar mis manos con mi cabello, maldecir, hacerlo y rehacerlo me había peinado decentemente....ahora tocaba vestirse, más bien no fue tan complicado como peinarse. Me vi en el espejo, creo que es suficiente ¿no? Me veo bien, supongo.

— ¡Yuri! ¿Aún no estás listo? — me gire topándome con la mama de Jean la señora Nathalie que entraba recién a la sala mostrando un juego de llaves— Jean me pidió que te recogiera, pero decidí venir antes

— ... —no le entendía, me veía bien ¿verdad?

— No pongas esa cara Yuri, te ves muy bien, pero el día de tu boda tienes que verte más que perfecto—Nathalie trajo una silla enfrente del espejo sentándome en ella.

— ...no tengo ni idea de cómo se prepara alguien antes de una boda. — Nathalie empezó a revisar mi peinado

— Hiciste un buen trabajo con tu pelo—ella empezó a buscar en sus bolsillos hasta que saco un collar plateado de cadena gruesa con múltiples pepitas azules incrustadas en esta.

— es muy bonito

— Veras Yuri...no quiero que te sientas ofendido, pero necesito explicártelo. En mi familia existen varias tradiciones, una de ellas es que cuando el primogénito se casa se le entrega este collar a la novia para que lo use en la ceremonia bendiciendo su unión-——note como ella levanto el collar extendiéndolo entre sus dedos para apreciarlo y sonreír— cuando me lo dieron a mi yo estaba tan ansiosa de que en algún día se lo entregaría a la siguiente afortunada

— ... —creo que entendía todo, yo era un hombre y con eso mate sus ilusiones, mi rostro se deformo en una mueca triste

— Aunque no sé cómo decírtelo ya que Jean me dijo que era un tema un poco delicado para ti— es oficial no entiendo a donde iba con todo esto Nathalie— pero...sería posible que te diera el collar a ti, te lo puedo poner de forma que no se note, por favor

— Eh...bueno... —así que de eso se trataba, el asunto de "¿quién es la novia?" —creo que no hay problema si me lo pone.

— ¡Gracias! —Nathelie me dio un leve abrazo par después deshacer un poco el peinado para volver a peinarlo con el collar incluido, parecía muy contenta, cuando termino he de admitir que se veía bastante bien con mi pelo y lo que sobro del collar lo acomodo como una ligera coronita.

— ¡Qué bien luces Yura! — me gire de forma rápida mirando a mi abuelo que entraba agitando unas llaves ¿acaso Jean le dio un juego de llaves a todos, del departamento? 

— Abuelo....

— Te ves muy bien, como toda una bella novia.

— ¡Abuelo! — genial hasta mi abuelo va con eso.

— Acéptalo Yura, aceptarlo es el primer paso...jaja—infle los cachetes algo molesto- ya tienes algo azul.

— ¿A qué te refieres Abuelo?

— ¡Cierto! Falta algo prestado y algo viejo, el traje es nuevo y el collar es algo azul—dijo Nathalie entusiasmada.

— Aquí tengo algo viejo—Nikolai saco de su bolsillo un broche ovalado con un serigrafiado floreado colándomelo sobre la corbata— era de tu abuela

— ¡Ah! Y aquí tengo algo prestado—la señora Nathalie se sacó sus aretes color zafiro de imán colocándomelos en mis orejas-listo, solo falta algo

Entre Nathalie y mi abuelo empezaron a arreglarme, después de una hora ambos ya podían decir que estaba listo. Cuando me mire en el espejo quede sorprendido, tenía unas sombras de ojos ligerísima, un poco de rubor y brillo en los labios, aunque tenía los aretes puestos no me daban una imagen muy femenina, es más me daba una imagen delicada, sé que no debería decir esto, pero me veía como una verdadera novia, empecé a sonreír mientras observaba mi reflejo.

— ¡Por Dios! Ya vamos tarde, rápido Yuri—Nathalie junto a mi abuelo que llevaba a Mish, me condujeron a una limusina estacionada fuera del edificio—rápido yo conduzco, Nikolai a lado mío, atrás van Mish y Yuri.

Yo estaba sorprendido, ¿Que había planeado Jean? A empujones de Nathalie entre a la limosina seguido de Mish, encontrando un ramo inmenso de rosas rojas en el asiento, sorprendido me senté revisándolo.

Encontré una nota en este, creo que Jean seguirá con esto de las notas hasta el final, con Mish en mi regazo empecé a leer la nota.

_Mi querido Yuri_

_Queda muy poco tiempo para unir nuestras vidas ¡Que nervios!_   
_Espero no tropezarme._   
_Yuri yo te quiero, no, yo te amo y aunque sea muy repetitivo necesito decírtelo que te amare por siempre, las rosas son ciento uno: Tú eres mi único y verdadero amor....por cierto ¿recuerdas los significados que alguna vez leíste del libro que te regale?_

Sea lo que sea que estaba tramando Jean me tenía muy intrigado, cuando le di vuelta a la tarjeta me quede boca abierto.

_Por cierto Yuri-chan, como soy un rey tú te volverás mi reina y como toda reina el ramo de rosas que ves es para que lo lleves en la ceremonia, como toda una novia_

_;)_

Si será el muy maldito, por otro lado ¡¿Cómo rayos voy a cargar con eso?! El auto se detuvo, el pánico empezó a embargarme, mi abuelo abrió la puerta.

— Pásame el ramo Yura te ayudare a llevarlo—haciendo lo que el abuelo me pidió salí del auto hasta estar frente a la puerta de la iglesia hasta que me taparon la visión vendándome los ojos.

— Yuri te ves esplendido, pero aun no puedes ver nada—esa era la voz de Mila— bueno yo te dejo, tengo que revisar unos detalles y no te preocupes Mish estará a cargo de los hermanos de JJ.

Pobre Mish. De esa forma me queda a la espera tenia a mi abuelo al lado, pero hablaba tan animadamente con la mamá de Jean que no pude intervenir, mientras pasaba el tiempo empecé a escuchar mejor, alcanzado a oír lo que Mila y Otabek hablaban

— ¿Estás seguro que contaste las rosas?

— Si, Mila. Si las conté

— ¿De todos los arreglos contaste las cien rosas?

— Si Mila, conté cien rosas de cada arreglo ¿Confías en mi o no?

— Por algo pregunto

— ¡Mila! — no pude evitar reírme....esperen ¿cien rosas? ¿Arreglos florales? Ya podía dar la razón a los periódicos sobre la crisis de rosas, ahora que recuerdo... ¡Oh por Dios! Mi rostro podía compararse con un tomate maduro.

— Yura ¿te sientes bien? Tienes el rostro rojo

— No es nada abuelo...nervios—en parte no mentía, pero por otro lado recordé lo que significaba las cien rosas: Armoniosamente juntos para toda la vida. Una sonrisa se escapó, Jean era realmente un idiota cursi.  
La iglesia quedo en silencio de forma abrupta llamado mi atención, mi abuelo me llevo a la entrada de la iglesia, creo, aún tenía los ojos vendados mi abuelo me paso el ramo de rosas que realmente pesaba, sentía cuando alguien aflojaba la venda, cuando esta cayo la iglesia fue inundada por una música hermosa, mi abuelo empezó a caminar tomándome del brazo.

Mis ojos se ajustaban al panorama, la iglesia estaba arreglada con muchos arreglos de rosas de diversos colores, en lo que concierne al pasillo, que era considerablemente largo, que recorría tenía una reluciente alfombra roja, los bancos de la iglesia estaban adornados con telas blancas y al extremo de estos que daban con pasillo se entraban los arreglos florares de rosas anaranjadas conectabas entre ellas con tela blanca que formaba un arco. Rosas anaranjadas: amor correspondido, solté una risa ligera.

La música de entrada me sonaba mucho, la melodía estaba siendo tocada en el piano de la iglesia era muy bella, tanto como ¡Santo cielo! Era ai ni suit Ágape, claro sin la cantada, pero la melodía estaba ahí, mi boca se abrió en sorpresa levantando el ramo lo acerque más a mi rostro. Note muchas caras conocidas, oh ahí esta Pichit sacando fotos a todo lo que da su celular, estaba por llegar donde estaría Jean esperándome, aun no deseaba verlo, quería dejarlo para al final. Baje la cabeza lo suficiente para evitar verle note que cerca de los primeros bancos habían sido colocados en pedestales otros arreglos florales de rosas blancas y justo en el medio se podía ver una rosa azul. Una promesa de amor puro.

Mi abuelo detuvo el andar, vi los zapatos de Jean, no sé qué le dijo mi abuelo ya que le entrego mi mano a la de Jean y el resto dejo de tener valor para mí, respire profundamente alzando mi rostro vi a Jean. Esta radiante, demasiado apuesto, podría jurar que cuando me devolvió la mirada sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, me mostro esa sonrisa suya que había llegado a arrebatarme el aire. 

Ya no sentía el peso del ramo, tal vez mi abuelo lo sostenía, no lo sé, sostenidos de la mano nos giramos en dirección del cura y ahí fue donde mi sorpresa me superaba, no vi aun cura, vi colocadas frente a mí una cantidad de rosas rojas acomodadas formando media esfera tenían unos adornos blanco y justo al medio de este ¿ramo? ¿Arreglo? Descansaba un cojín en el cual podía ver nuestros anillos.

Aun sostenidos de las manos se inició la ceremonia ¿Que dijo el cura? No tengo ni idea, solo miraba de costado a Jean que robaba toda mi atención, Jean me devolvía las miradas dándome un ligero apretón al agarre de nuestras manos.

La ceremonia sigue su curso, la pregunta fue lanzada a los dos, respondimos con firmeza un acepto y una sonrisa formada en nuestras caras, los anillos estaban en donde correspondían. Una afirmación fue dada más la indicación de aquello terminaría la ceremonia, nosotros no hicimos nada, sentía como los presentes estaban a la espera de algo.

Jean se giró a mí, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, sin desprender su mirada de la mía tomo mi otra mano, las levanto al nivel de su cara dejando un cálido besos en estas, todos estallaron en aplausos y vítores. Nosotros no nos movimos, Jean bajo mis manos entrelazándolas para apoyar su frente con la mía mientras nuestras miradas no se separaban, sentía su respiración chocar con la mía.

— Debemos besarnos mi querido Yuri—Jean cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa.

— ...Tenemos toda una eternidad por delante, Jean—cerré mis ojos sonriendo ampliamente, mientras el bullicio a mi alrededor se intensificaba, sin importarme.

**_Fin...._ **

**_\-----------------------_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 999 rosas: Fuerte y eterno es nuestro amor
> 
> No sé cómo sentirme, es el segundo fanfic que termino de esta bella pareja. Bueno a todos los que comentaron, votaron o simplemente leyeron esta historia que nació de un desvarió mío se les agradece ya que me subían mucho el ánimo al saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribo.

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Potya aqui lleva el nombre de Mish, en ese tiempo aun no se sabia el nombre de la gata.


End file.
